


Mr. Inquisitor Will See You Now

by CommanderTeatime



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: High Warlock of Alicante Magnus Bane, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inquisitor Alec Lightwood, M/M, Power Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Sexual Tension, Teasing, This Is Oddly Sexy I Don't Know Why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderTeatime/pseuds/CommanderTeatime
Summary: Magnus surprises Alec at work.You know how they get.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Mr. Inquisitor Will See You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends.   
> I am not dead. I am alive. Since the last time I posted something, I have written a 20+ page research project and have applied to grad school. I have no idea how much time I'll have to post something again, but I am still working on some malec content. If you're here because you got an email and you're waiting for me to write more Star Wars, know that I'm working on that too.  
> Thank you guys for being so patient with me.

Alec didn’t look up from the screen when someone knocked on his door. He instead sighed quietly to himself and hoped that whoever it was would be intercepted by his new assistant, John. John had been assigned the duty of re-directing whoever wasn’t already on Alec’s schedule. 

He had found himself struggling to manage time between unexpected guests, his own assignments, delegating mission, and filling out paperwork that seemed to double by the hour. Alec hoped whoever it was would go away as he took a sip of his cold coffee.

The door rattled again with a set of three knocks. 

Alec closed his eyes for a long second before letting out an equally long breath. He figured that John must’ve gotten lost again, trying to order himself a latte from one of the cafes in the square.

“Come in,” he said, opening his eyes and readying a fake smile. 

Magnus stepped in and closed the door behind him, locking it with a small flourish that made the rings on his fingers glitter in the light of the afternoon. “Thank you, Mr. Inquisitor,” he said with a playful smile, “for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice.” 

Alec stood from his desk, his exhaustion gone. Magnus in dark red pants, a black glistening shirt unbuttoned just enough for him to remember what he had left behind that morning. 

“Did we have plans again? Is it actually nine?” Alec asked, stepping around his desk to meet his husband. 

He didn’t have to move the chair in front of his desk. It moved to the side, nearly falling as the little concentration Magnus needed to do such a task was quickly lost. 

“No, love, we have a meeting together with Jia in half an hour,” Magnus’s fingers traced down his arms, keeping him close as he kissed his cheek. “I was thinking we could finish what we started this morning.” 

“A quickie?” Alec asked. He took a small enough step back to sit against the desk. Magnus’s fingers still touching him, gentle and patient.

They had never done such a thing in his Alicante office. New York had been different, it had felt different and easy. This was different. The office didn’t feel fully his. Alec’s mind quickly moved to thoughts of John, who could come in at any moment, or Jia, who might come looking for them if they missed the meeting. 

Magnus moved in a little closer, his fingers found a way to Alec’s hair, soothing some of the anxieties that had already arisen. 

“A quickie doesn’t finish anything,” Alec said quickly. The words felt awkward tumbling out of his mouth and he couldn’t help but blush. 

Magnus tilted his head just a little. “Oh? It’s not better than nothing?” Magnus asked quietly. “Just think of what Consul Penhallow would say if we showed up late with sex hair.” 

Alec huffed out a small laugh, closing his eyes to Magnus’s soothing touch. “You want to end my political career.” 

“We would have all the time in the world, then,” Magnus said. Alec felt him move closer, his other hand rested on Alec’s hip, ready to pull at the waist of his pants if he agreed. He could almost see Magnus without having to open his eyes, the way his eyes were glowing in the sunlight, the warmth of his bare skin, the softness of it all.

“If I quit, we can really finish what you started this morning,” Alec said softly. “If you quit, we could finish that, start something new, and finish that.” 

Magnus chuckled. “Love, all this talk of finishing is making me want to take you home with me. Meetings be damned.” 

“I’ll send John, and I’m sure Jia will understand if we suddenly get called away,” Alec said, opening his eyes to look up at Magnus. “Let’s get called away.” 

Magnus smiled, his eyes gleamed. “Oh, Inquisitor Lightwood, I thought you’d never agree.” 

“I can’t agree every time, can I?” Alec asked, leaning in close. The small distance between them needed to be smaller, non-existent. He longed for it to be that way. “Maybe you can continue from where we left off this morning.” 

“Like this?” Magnus asked, moving in an inch closer. Their lips met for just a second before Magnus pulled away, a quick puff of air against Alec’s own lips. 

Magnus was gone from his reach before he could do anything. Alec looked at him, feigning an affront. 

It was hard not to smile at the ridiculousness of it all. Playing in Alicante of all places, in his office, the Inquisitor’s office. He slid down from where he sat on his own desk to his feet and took a quick step towards Magnus. 

Magnus grabbed him with a laugh, a portal materialized. The air of the office rushed past them, his bookcases melted away. Together, they fell against the mattress of their bedroom.


End file.
